MLP EG: Enamorada de un Apple Big Dash
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: A Rainbow le gusta Big Mac y no sabe si decirle o mejor callarse, pues el es uno de sus mas grandes amigos. ¿Será recíproco?


**/Holi OwO**

 **Bueh, si son lectores de hace un año sabran que yo soy autora eclipse-osea, cada que se puede xD-**

 **Si, ya se que aun debo fics xD pero apenas que me llega la inspiración qwq eso y que desde cuando tenia están idea 7u7**

 **BIG DASH AUNQUE NO SEA CANNON! (?)-ushe-/**

* * *

-... También tienes practica de soccer al terminar las clases, Spid Fire dijo que no quería que tú faltaras así que... ¿Rainbow? ¡Hey Rainbow!-le grito la chica de pelo rozado corto que estaba a su lado. La chica arcoiris reaccionó sobresaltada

-Ah... Si... ¿Que decías Scootaloo?-sonrió apenada

-Te decía que mañana Spid Fire te quiere a ti en especial para la practica de soccer-mascullo-¿Que mirabas? Nunca ignoras algo que tenga que ver con los jugadores estrella de los Wonderbols

-Disculpa pequeña, ahm... Me he sentido un poco mal-mintió

-Deberías ir al doctor-sugirió

-Eh... si, si-volvio a ignorar a la chiquilla para después re-dirigir su mirada a los jugadores de fútbol americano y mas específicamente, en Big Macintosh, el hermano mayor de los Apple-Eh... ¿Iras a casa de Apple Bloom? Puedo llevarte si quieres

-Traigo mi Scooter, no habrá problema-dijo guardando sus cosas en su mochila-Hablando de eso, ya debo irme

Y Raibown Dash se quedo sola mientras aun miraba a Big Mac, cuando noto que estaba completamente sola, se sintió la persona mas estúpida del mundo, tomo sus cosas, se cargo su mochila y se monto en su bicicleta. Cuando comenzó a pedalear, alguien pronuncio su nombre, en cuanto se detuvo y dio vuelta su cabeza para mirar, se encontró con el muchacho que tanto miraba. Trago saliva con algo de pesades y sonrió.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Sip-contesto como de costumbre alargando la vocal-Apple Jack quiere que vayas a casa a ensayar con ella. Claro, si puedes

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Ir a tu casa ahora?-tartamudeo-Ah...-balbuceo-No puedo-se apresuro a decir-S-Sunset Shimmer me pidió que la ayudara antes, así que...-el solo asintió dando a entender que no había problema. En cuanto el se fue, Rainbow se vio obligada a marcar el numero celular de Sunset, ahora debería buscar una excusa buena y valida para darle a la pelirroja sabia de antemano que, si no le explicaba a Sunset, de todo esto iba a salir un gran embrollo, a parte que se descubriría que la gran y gallarda Rainbow Dash estaba enamorada de Big Mac, y no era como si eso fuera malo, de echo era tan normal como ver a Flash intentando acercarse a Twilight, pero para ella era como si todo lo que cree se viniera abajo, pues se prometió a si misma nunca enamorarse de él.

Igual que con Apple Jack, Rainbow es muy amiga de Big Mac, no quería traicionar su gran amistad con Apple Jack y mucho menos con Big Mac, era lo que menos quería. Se vio obligada a pedalear rápidamente a casa de Fluttershy, donde se hospedaba Sunset. En cuanto llego, simplemente se aseguró de resguardar bien su bici y después se dedicó a llamar a la puerta como si no hubiera un mañana. Fue así como la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de la pelirroja y en cuanto salio a ver quien demonios tocaba como cobrador en día de paga, Rainbow se le fue encima.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!-le grito desesperada

-¿Que sucede? Creí que irías a casa de Apple Jack-dijo intentando quitársela de encima

-¡Si! Bueno, no... Es que... ¡Aaaaaah!-se llevo las manos a la cabeza desesperada, pues no hallaba la forma de expresarse

-Hey calma-llevo sus manos a las de su amiga-Respira honda y profundamente-la chica hizo lo que se indicó-Ahora dime con calma ¿Que te ocurre?

-Me gusta Big Mac-dijo

Sunset parpadeo dos veces seguidas mientras tenia la mirada clavada en su muy sonrojada amiga, luego de eso, pego un grito.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que te gusta Big Mac!? ¿¡Estas hablando del hermano de Apple Jack y Apple Bloom!? ¿¡El chico mas tranquilo del colegio y que solo se limita a decir Sip " y "Nop"!? ¿¡Ese Big Mac!?

-le cubrió la boca para callarla lo mas parido que pudo-¿¡Quieres callarte!?-grito igual-¡No me apetece que todo e vecindario se entere de esto! ¡Y si sigues gritando Fluttershy te va a escuchar!

-se quito las manos de la chica de encima-Ella no esta, esta en casa de Apple Jack, la abuela Smith quería que Fluttershy revisara a sus gallinas

-¿¡Que!?

-A ver, un minuto ¿Estas celosa de Fluttershy?

Y si, estaba celosa de la tierna pelirrosa de pelo largo y bien peinado. ¿Y como no estarlo? Fluttershy era un amor de persona, muy bonita, amable, atenta, un amor tanto con los niños como con los animales. Un tono de voz ligero y agradable, una mirada apasiguadora de cualquier bestia, unos ojos verde aquí oscuro que inspiraba confanza, un amor por la naturaleza enorme, y como si no bastara, fenenina; no tanto como Rarity, pero femenina tierna. Mientras que Rainbow "tenia todas las de perder" redondeando eso, era muy masculina. Un tono de voz mas grueso al de la tímida pelirosa, despeinada, siempre usando pantalones o shorts de animales solo amaba a su pequeña tortuga Tanque, y apesar de tener unos hermoso ojos color fiusha y ser siempre leal, cuando se enojaba era muy explosiva. No era por nada, pero los chicos no la veían muy atractiva que digamos, y aunque sonase muy machista, eso restaba puntos.

Después de englobar todos estos puntos Rainbow estaba completamente segura de que era mejor dejarlo como amigos, después de todo, Fluttershy y Big Mac se veian bien juntos, hacían una muy buena pareja. Pero eso no quería decir que ella estuviera bien, se sentía decepcionada y, a pesar de nunca haberle confesado sus sentimientos al muchacho, sabia de antemano que era pelea perdida.

Sunset sentía pena por ella, y realmente quería ayudarla, pero no sabia como, ahora Rainbow se encontraba lo suficientemente deprimida como para hablar, así que, agradeció a la pelirroja por escucharle y se fue. El clima se veía menos favorecedor que hacia veinte minutos, estaba nublado y parecía que dentro de unos momentos iba a llover, pues las nubes estaban lo suficientemente juntas y en su negrura y espesura ya anunciaba una lluvia veraniega de esas que calman el calor y templan el clima hasta llegar la noche. La chica multicolor se subió a su bici intentando acelerar el paso para no mojarse, pero la lluvia le gano. Todavía estaba lejos de su casa, decidió detenerse antes de que un rayo le cayera encima,fue a resguardarse bajo un pequeño quiosco cerca de un parque, acomodo su transporte y tomo asiento en una de las bancas mientras se abrasaba a si misma intentando calentar su cuerpo, pues estaba completamente empapada.

Ahí iba pasando el, con un paraguas en la mano y unas bolsas de mandado en la otra, llovía muy fuerte así que no quiso arriesgarse y fue a resguardarse bajo el quiosco. Encontró entonces a la chica casi echa bolita y con la mirada gacha intentando no pensar en el malvado frio que tenia. Enternecido, bajo sus cosas, se quito la chaqueta y se la coloco a la chica en hombros, provocando que, asustada, levantara la mirada y se encontrara con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban. Se sonrojo repentinamente y trago saliva a duras penas igual que siempre pasaba cuando este estaba cerca.

-M-Mac...-tartamudeo-¿Que haces aquí?

-tomo asiento a su lado-Fui por unas cosas que me encargo la abuela-dijo. No era raro que con ella hablara mas allá de sus dos palabras afirmativa y negativa, solo con ella y su familia hablaba fluidamente, o cuando se enojaba mucho.-Y comenzó a llover-volteo a verle-¿Y tu?

-Regresaba a casa después de ir con Sunset...-contestó. Al fin y al cabo, no era mentira

Después de eso, un silencio incomodo inundo a ambos. Ella no sabia que decir, sabia que tarde que temprano debía decirle lo que sentía, pero tampoco quería que ese día fuera hoy y en esas húmedas sircunstancias.

-Realmente esperaba que fueras a casa a ensayar con Jackye-dijo. Así solia llamar a Apple Jack de cariño, asi como a Apple Bloom le decia Bloomie-Me gusta escucharlas tocar a ambas, claro que en grupo es mejor-sonrió

-¿D-De veras?-se sonrojo-N-No es nada... N-Nosotras...-el suspiro

-Sabía que algún día esto pasaría, pero no quería que fuera tan pronto, o de esta manera-pauso un poco para arreglar sus ideas y que estas fluyeran como palabras-Realmente no quería decir nada, por que me arriesgo a perder a una amiga, pero si no lo hago sé que voy a arrepentirme

-¿D-De que hablas?-pregunto ingenua, pero aun así sabia que era

-Esto es... Es muy difícil, por que yo te quiero mucho pero no quiero perderte, debo explicarte, pero ni yo mismo se como lo haré

-sabía que era, ella se sentía igual. Sabia que si le gustaba y le decía la perdería como amigo, pero quería lo suficiente a su amiga como para afrontar la realidad de un golpe y luego levantarse como de costumbre, aunque ello doliera-Solo escupelo-dijo tragándose el dolor que sentía por dentro

-No es tan fácil como crees-dijo. La espera la mataba por dentro, así que, dentro de su desesperación, se levantó y se puso de pie frente a el

-¡Si no dices nada entonces hablare yo!-dijo determinada a terminar con esto de una vez-¡Me gustas!-dijo firme-Pero a ti te gusta alguien mas-apreto sus puños-Me siento triste pero feliz a la vez, por que ella es mi amiga al igual que tu, y hacen linda pareja.-agrego-Entendere si ya no quieres ser mi amigo

El pelinaranja parpadeo confundido sin despegar la mirada de la de ella. Los ojos de Rainbow desprendían tristeza y firmeza, jamas había visto algo así en sus lindos ojitos color fiusha. De los puros nervios comenzó a reír, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se congelará pero deseare correr lejos de el. El pelinaranja se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y la tomo en sus brazos apretandole levemente, para después comenzar a acariciarle su colorido y desordenado cabello.

-Es eso lo que me gusta de ti. Ese valor y determinación tan propios de ti. No se de quien hables, pero a mi me gusta la chica que desea ser 20% mas cool cada día.

* * *

 **/Final abierto cieloooooooos! No me odien uwu**


End file.
